Test Subject: Adulthood
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Miyagi's in the dog house and even with the unwilling help of Kamijou, his attempts to woo Shinobu are failing. Will a meeting between Shinobu and Nowaki be the undoing of the Terrorist and Egoist relationships? Or can Miyagi accomplish this on his own?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Just a little gift for a friend since I'm busy with school and have no time for Junjou Fluff for a while _ stupid job, stupid school… anyway, this one was a break for me, whereas Junjou Fluff is always more of a project XD so enjoy the Tero Porn, Tero fans. Beware of attempted plot.

**Warnings: **Spoilers up to vol. 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica or anything else that may possibly be referenced in this fan work.

**Test Subject: Adulthood**

**Chapter 1**

**True or False?**

**Adults Don't Break Down**

Shinobu's sopping wet shoes made a splat-splat noise as he ascended the long staircase that led to his apartment. He reached into his pocket, once he reached his floor, dug around for his keys, pulled them out, and unlocked the door when he made it to his sanctuary.

His day had been long and tiresome, and not because of the multiple tests. The tests were easy, for him, like most else. No, the reason for his depressed and tired stupor was due to pure, good ol' fashion 'rotten luck.'

All day, he'd had the worst luck. He rarely experienced such things, but apparently he'd killed a million kittens in a former life and was being punished on this particular day. Or something like that.

Too exhausted to even think properly, he slipped off his ruined shoes- shoes he'd just bought two days prior, by the way, and pulled off his dripping socks, tossing them into a trash receptacle that occupied the corner of the room.

Of course, because of its location nearly twenty feet away, and regardless of how he had made the same throw with various papers and other miscellaneous garbage numerous times before, because of the unlucky day he was having, he missed completely.

The socks hit the wall with a splat and slowly slid down, landing behind the trash can.

His cheeks puffed up and he fumed, glowering at the trash receptacle as though it were the source of all of the evils that had befallen upon him on today of all days.

Stomping over to the trash receptacle, he lifted it, grabbed the socks, threw them inside, and slammed the damned object on the ground. He inhaled, trying to calm himself, before hurrying into his bathroom before he could trail anymore muddy water across the floor he had just cleaned the day before.

He considered taking a hot bath, but he opted, instead, to merely change his clothes. He would take a bath later, after he had mind-blowing sex with Miyagi that would, hopefully, erase all of the horrible memories that today had scarred his mind with.

He shivered, slightly as he undressed. Pulling his sweater over his head, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Annoyed, he turned, and raised his undershirt enough to see the bluish bruise that was forming on his upper left back muscles.

Annoyed at the physical proof of today's horrors, he simply turned away from the mirror, removed his shirt, stripped to his boxers, and dug through his drawers. Only he hadn't done laundry, yet.

This was trivial… so very, very trivial…

Yet somehow, this was the last straw. Something as trifling as having no clean, dry clothes to put on while he stood there, half-naked and shivering, seemed to bring him to his breaking point, all the sudden.

Maybe it wasn't just today… maybe it was all of the negative things that were happening in his life… either way, all of the bad things suddenly seeped into his consciousness. He had made a promise with himself last month that he would not, for any reason, cry unless the occasion absolutely called for it…

But somehow, right now, the whole world was dark and glum. What was it? What was the real reason for his sudden depression?

…

That's right…

He'd made a decision… one that would affect his life greatly- perhaps in a negative way…

Why hadn't he given it more thought?

Why hadn't he promised to think about it and then get back to the other party?

Instead, he did just what Miyagi always warned him not to. He thought with his emotions. He made a choice without thinking, and now he was feeling the effects of his own impatient thoughtlessness.

"Shinobu, did you leave the bathtub running, or something?" Miyagi poked his head into the bedroom, suddenly.

Shinobu turned, trembling, shocked at his lover's sudden appearance.

"…Shinobu… are you okay?" Miyagi blinked, entering the room. "Why are you naked? Were you going to-"

"Whatever you're going to say, please don't." Shinobu's shoulders sank. "…I can't take any teasing, right now, and if that's the only reason you came over, you can just go back to work and tease some of your students or something!"

". . . It's my day off." Miyagi decided to get serious. He had rarely, if ever, happened upon a depressed and moping Shinobu. He didn't want the other to think he was belittling his feelings in any way, and because Shinobu was, overall, a fairly emotional person, he tried to be as gentle as he could when it came to the boy's feelings… also… Shinobu was so dear to him. Not that the boy was fragile or delicate in any way, but the thought of making his lover unhappy or angry made him feel guilty and sad.

Shinobu sniffed, struggling, still, not to cry. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"You gave me a key, so I thought I'd drop by to see you."

"…You wanted to see me?" Shinobu's mood changed, slightly, and he looked a bit happy, even if only a little.

"Yeah, well…" Miyagi rubbed the back of his head, annoyed, shutting his eyes. "…You kept me from my work all day, so I thought if I could see you for a bit, I'd be able to get back into my normal regime."

"…What do you mean?" Shinobu frowned before glaring. What an inconsiderate bastard! "I wasn't even home, all day!"

"But I couldn't get you off my mind." Miyagi muttered, and Shinobu fell silent, brows lifting, slightly as pink tinted his cheeks.

"…Um… mm… really? Err… is that so…?"

"Shinobu-chin, don't tell me you didn't think about me, all day?" Miyagi huffed, folding his arms, in a mock-pout. He still had to be careful about teasing the poor brat.

"…" Shinobu swallowed, hard. "…I'm sorry… my thoughts have been preoccupied…"

"I heard you had some tests today… I'm sure you did well, so I won't bother asking how they went. What's on your mind?"

"…" Shinobu lowered his saddening gaze to the floor. "…When I'm with you, I don't want to think about it."

"But then you'll seek me out when you're sad, and I'd rather see you happy." Miyagi smirked, ruffling the teen's hair. "Besides, you have to get to the root of the problem, eventually, and crying's not going to help, is it?"

"I wasn't going to cry!" Shinobu fumed.

"Nah, probably not. You would have made that weird choking sound you make when you're struggling not to cry… for about an hour… then I don't know what you would have done."

Oops. So much for laying off the poor guy.

"You… bastard…" Shinobu frowned. "Can't you take anything seriously?!"

"I take a lot more seriously than you'd think." Miyagi huffed. "I'm trying to be serious, now. Fighting off problems can be hard and exhausting… is there a problem you've been struggling with that you want help talking about, or addressing?"

"…" Shinobu sniffed again. "…Why would I talk about my problems with you? You'll just think I'm problematic."

Miyagi took off his jacket and draped it around Shinobu's shoulders before lighting up a smoke and rounding the boy, sitting on the bed and taking a drag. "…I have a problem. I'd be more than happy to share my problems with you. But I didn't know you felt that way about sharing problems with the one you love… Don't worry. I won't burden you with my trivial problems, if that's the case."

Shinobu gasped, eyes widening as he turned to face his lover. "That's different! If you want to talk to me about something- a legitimate problem, or something that's bothering you, you should tell me! I'll listen!"

"How is it different?" Miyagi smiled from around his cigarette, reaching up to pull the jacket tighter around his lover before running a hand down his chest and abdomen. "And why wouldn't I feel the same way as you?"

"…" Shinobu was silent for a moment before he leaned forward, climbing onto the bed and draping himself over Miyagi's lap. "…You first."

"My problem is… there's this guy I'm crazy about, and when he's happy, I'm really happy… unfortunately, the problem lies in that when he's sad, I, too, feel very sad… it's like his loneliness is contagious, and when he's lonely, it makes me feel like a bad lover. What do you think I should do?" Miyagi whispered, flicking his cigarette toward the ashtray on the night stand and landing it inside, perfectly.

His arms wound themselves around Shinobu's waist and Miyagi pulled him down into a tender, longing kiss.

Shinobu shuddered, involuntarily, as Miyagi's tongue ghosted along his own before the older man pulled back with an endearing smirk.

"…I guess you should ask him about why he's lonely, and then make sure he never feels lonely or sad." Shinobu whispered.

"…I think that's some good advice. Your turn." Miyagi smiled.

Shinobu sighed, seeming to contemplate on whether or no to divulge his information. Miyagi might become upset, after all.

"…I did something… something big… that's got me really worried and worked up… I feel anxious and nervous and even a little frightened…" Shinobu whispered. "…And I'm afraid of how my decision will affect my life and my relationship."

"What decision was that?" Miyagi asked, pressed his nose to Shinobu's bare shoulder as he let the coat drop to the floor and began working his hands along the boy's thighs and hips.

"I got a job…"

Miyagi froze, eyes widening.

"…A… job?"

Shinobu sensed his lover's hesitance and shock and he made eye contact, frowning. "…Miyagi…?"

"What kind of job?" Miyagi switched gears, quickly. "Are you excited?!"

But his initial and more sincere reaction didn't escape Shinobu, who frowned. "…Miyagi… should I not have done that? It's not too late-"

"Don't be ridiculous! If you're doing well in school, then why not take on a job?" Miyagi asked. "I mean, you have to pay your parents back, eventually, so you'd might as well take advantage of any opportunity that comes along, right?"

"…But what about _us_?" Shinobu asked.

"Nothing has to change… we'll… see each other a little less, but hey, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?!"

"…What you said, earlier…" Shinobu frowned. "Did you mean it? Did you really mean it when you said you thought of me all day, or did you just say that because you wanted to make me feel better?"

Miyagi smiled. "It wasn't the full truth, to be honest."

Shinobu frowned, eyes lowering to the bed.

"The full truth is, I think about you pretty much 95% of the day." Miyagi whispered. "Which makes it very difficult to stay focused, thank you very much."

Shinobu raised his hands to Miyagi's chest, still staring dejectedly at the mattress that separated the two. "…It sounds like you're feeding me lines."

"You're right, it does."

Shinobu let these words register before he glanced up at his lover's face. He saw no signs of hidden ulterior motives and the teasing tone he heard had seemed sincere.

He leaned forward, brushing his nose against Miyagi's as he stared at his eyes, searching for any hesitance what-so-ever. After seeing none, he closed his eyes, tilted his head, and nipped at Miyagi's bottom lip.

A smirk tugged at Miyagi's lips and he shut his eyes as well, reaching up behind Shinobu to grip, gently, but strongly at his hair, his other hand tugging at the boy's boxers as his tongue dueled with his lover's.

Shinobu breathed through his nose, letting a small, muffled moan escape as Miyagi pressed him into the bed and began tracing the boy's jaw line with his tongue.

"Shinobu, have you taken a bath, yet?" Miyagi whispered, pulling back.

"Not yet." Shinobu breathed.

"…Good." Was all Miyagi said as he tugged the boy's boxers down his legs and tossed them, carelessly, across the room.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu reached up and undid the buttons on his lover's shirt. "Why are you dressed up if you didn't work?"

"I had to go out, earlier…" Miyagi whispered, kissing Shinobu right under his ear before trailing kisses down his chest and licking a taut nipple. "Cold, are we?"

"You don't know the half of it." Shinobu whispered. "And no cliché comments about warming me up, please."

"I don't intend to warm you up- I intend to make you sweat."

Shinobu smiled. "Be gentle."

"What's this from Mr. I'm ready anytime, please take me?" Miyagi smirked. "Sore? Run a mile today, or something?"

"Three, actually, but I've got a bruise on my back that hurts."

"Well I said I'd make you sweat, didn't I? You can do all the work."

"As usual."

"Hey, now." Miyagi huffed as he turned Shinobu, gently, inspecting the bruise. "…What happened to you?"

"I got shoved into a locker. It's no big deal."

"Are you being picked on at school?"

"NO!"

"How come? Is it because your classmates are jealous?"

"I'm not being picked on!"

"Because you're smart?" Miyagi whispered, kissing the skin below the bruise.

"I-I said I'm not being picked on!"

"Or is it because you're so good looking?" Miyagi trailed another kiss down Shinobu's lower back as the boy turned from him.

"It wasn't like that!"

"Maybe because you're so adorable." Miyagi whispered, sliding his tongue lower.

"Aaah!" Shinobu cried out, softly, laying down. "Wh-what're you doing? Where are you-?!"

"Relax." Miyagi told his lover. "…I'm just going to spread these and lick this, here-"

"Aaaah!" Shinobu cried out again, gripping at the sheets beneath his clenched fingers. "Mi-Miyagi… aaah… aaaaah! What's-! AH!!! Aaah…" He started moaning, softly, lowering his head, eyes shut and brows furrowed with sexual frustration.

Miyagi pulled back with a smirk. "Shinobu, it doesn't matter where I put my tongue, you're delicious all over."

"Pervert…" Shinobu whispered, panting, still. "Come take me…"

"You sure you don't want me to lick you anywhere else?" Miyagi smirked.

"If you do, I'll just come without you, again… I want you inside… I want to come with you inside…"

"Why inside?" Miyagi whispered into his lover's ear as he pulled his cock out of his own pants.

"Because… don't make me say it!" Shinobu snapped, annoyed.

"But it's exciting when you become a pervert like me." Shinobu could feel his lover smirking against his ear.

"…I want to feel you come inside me…"

"Say, you've turned red hot, Shinobu." Miyagi snickered. "Even your ears are blushing."

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT! Just take me already!"

"I can't fuck you on your back, you'll be in pain, so you'll have to ride me until we're both satisfied."

"…" Shinobu inhaled as his lover climbed onto the bed and pulled the teen close.

He hovered over Miyagi's lap, kneeling down, comfortably and reaching back, but wincing.

"I got it." Miyagi whispered, caressing Shinobu's cheek with his hand and kissing him gently before trailing that hand to his lover's lower back, reaching, with his other hand, down to steady his stiff cock. He poked it against Shinobu's hole and Shinobu inhaled, ready for the pain that was sure to come.

"…Shinobu-chin… tell me when." Miyagi whispered, and Shinobu's eyes shot open and he glared, adorably.

"I'm ready, anytime!"

Miyagi laughed at his lover's repeat of the same words he'd used before. Slowly, he slid roughly into his lover, grunting as his cock passed the relaxed, but still tight ring of muscle that seemed to lead to heaven.

"Aaah… you're relaxing, right?" Miyagi whispered, pressing his forehead to Shinobu's clavicle.

"Yes." Shinobu whispered, sliding his hands up Miyagi's chest and resting them on his shoulders. He raised his hips, kissing Miyagi, slipping his tongue over his lover's and dominating the kiss for once. Their lips parted, however, as he slammed back down onto his lover's cock, purposefully tightening his every muscle.

"Aaah…" Miyagi moaned, softly, groaning his lover's name as he grabbed his waist. "Shinobu…"

"Miyagi…" Shinobu breathed as he continued riding his lover.

Their labored breathing turned into desperate gasps and soft moans, whimpers of pleasure and longing.

Shinobu felt his climax coming, so he wrapped his arms tighter around Miyagi and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck, muffling his own pleasured cries as he came, the feeling of his lover's seed filling him sent him over the edge.

He listened, happily, as his lover voiced his name passionately into his ear.

They both calmed down, holding tightly onto one another.

Shinobu knew that Miyagi would ask to see his face after such a pleasurable exertion, so he struggled to calm himself, both physically and mentally. The thought of flushing constantly in front of his lover embarrassed him; he wanted his lover to see all of his best faces.

Though to Miyagi… perhaps his flushed, pleasured face was his best face?

Who knew what went on in that pervert's mind anyway?

But Miyagi didn't ask to see his lover's face, instead, he simply loosened his hold on the teen, bringing one hand up the boy's back so he could weave his fingers into his hair, the other hand rubbed his lower back, gently.

"I love you, Shinobu."

So much for fighting off the blush.

"I love you, too, Miyagi." Shinobu rested his head on his lover's shoulder, tiredly.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Miyagi sighed, softly.

"Let's take a bath."

"…Okay." Shinobu replied, but he made no attempt at moving. He was perfectly content, if not thoroughly satisfied, and he had no intentions of moving unless forced.

Realizing this, Miyagi chuckled, softly. "Shinobu-chin… are you tired?"

"Not from _that._" Shinobu assured him with a small huff. "…I just want to stay with you… like this… for a little longer…" He raised his hips, letting his lover's limp cock slide out of him.

"Who's the real pervert?" Miyagi smirked.

"I'm not!" Shinobu huffed. "I'm a… romantic."

"A hopeless romantic." Miyagi smiled.

"…If you have any issues with me working… tell me, now." Shinobu whispered.

"I'll have issues if you over exert yourself outside of bed."

"…You're really a pervert." Shinobu sighed. "…Promise."

"I promise. You, too. But don't quit because you're not seeing your lover enough. There isn't a real man out there that would quit because of something so stupid."

"I think there're more than you think." Shinobu huffed. "But I won't. If school suffers, or if I feel overly bombarded, I'll cut back or quit… but you really have to mean it when you tell me you're okay with it."

"No I don't." Miyagi snapped. "It's not about what I want or how I feel about it, Shinobu. It's your life- have more self-confidence, especially when it comes to your own choices."

"…" Shinobu nodded, frowning.

Miyagi sighed, patting his head. "Hey. Let's take a shower. I'll wash your back, tenderly."

"You said a bath. You promised!"

"I didn't promised! I slipped up- I meant to say shower!"

"You _said _a bath!"

"FINE! We'll take a damn bath! But you have to wash my back, too!"

"I will…" Shinobu peeled away from his lover and headed into the bathroom. "…Then… can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yeah." Miyagi stretched.

"Thanks… I'll get it ready."

"Shinobu?"

"Mm?" Shinobu glanced over his shoulder.

"…If anything ever gets to be too much… regardless of what I said just now about making your own decisions… know this: …I will ALWAYS be here for you. You can ask me about anything you want, talk to me, I'll listen."

"…" Shinobu didn't smile, but the change of color in his face and his eyes told Miyagi how happy he was to have heard that. "Baka." He huffed, heading into the bathroom.

Miyagi smirked before calling out: "Oh, and Shinobu~! I _do _expect you to do the same- I shall unravel the tale of my day, and, in fact, I shall reveal all of my lifelong woes unto you, as well!"

"Please don't."

"Startiiiiing…. NOW! Once upon a time-"

"You are such a dick."

"I want bubbles in the bath, okay?"

"Gugh… sometimes when I think of our age difference, I get confused on who's older…" Shinobu muttered from inside the bathroom.

"What was that?" Miyagi called as he grabbed some towels.

"…I said… clean my shoulders, too."

"Of course!"

**Chapter 1--[END]**

**Adults Don't Break Down–False.**

**AN: **So there you go. Next chapter, Miyagi confronts his own feelings on his lover's growing independence. May take a while to update- busy busy busy!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This one gets a little crack-ish, since this is my outlet--sorry. I may remove it, later or adjust it, or both. Try to enjoy, regardless.

**Warnings: **Almost-lemon in this chapter… Oh- yaoi. Possible spoilers for the manga.

.,.,.,.,.,.

**Test Subject: Adulthood**

**Chapter 2**

**True or False?**

**Adults All Think Logically**

.,.,.,.,.,.

Miyagi snubbed out his fifteenth cigarette of the day, watching his ramen cook in the microwave.

Usually, Shinobu would make him a love-filled bento, but he was too busy lately… what with his job and all…

Miyagi sank down in his seat, frowning. He let out a soft sigh.

"…Professor? Something wrong??" Kamijou asked, obligatorily, as he watched his final few copies being made. He shuffled them together and then organized them for stapling.

"…Lately… I feel really lonely…" Miyagi admitted, staring, dismally, out the window.

"…" Kamijou nodded, stapling the last of his papers before gathering his things. "I'll let you feel lonely, properly, then." He headed out.

"YOU BASTARD! CONSOLE ME!" Miyagi snapped.

"There, there." Kamijou turned the lights off and closed the door behind himself.

Miyagi ripped the door back open after flipping on the light and he grabbed his assistant by the back of his collar, tugging him back inside, annoyed.

"Your class doesn't start for half an hour!"

"I thought I'd just sit in on Professor Tetsuya's lecture."

"You can't offer even a smidgen of friendly advice?!"

Kamijou inhaled as deeply as he could, making Miyagi's brow twitch, then he let out a long, drawn-out sigh in exasperation.

"What is it?"

"Shinobu-chin got a job… I'm concerned that between college and his job, we'll see less and less of one another- this is the same exact kind of problem you deal with, right? How do you cope with the feelings of anxiety?"

"How straightforward. Thank you." Kamijou huffed. "But weren't you married? How did you deal with it, then?"

"…Deal with what?"

"…The loneliness?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh, that's right… back then, you would purposefully stay over time… you know, you worked a lot harder and a lot more, back then-"

"Who asked you, bastard! You were new, I had to handle both our workloads!"

"Whatever. I was doing your work, even back then!"

"Well, there was a lot of it! Anyway, how do I cope, damnit?"

Kamijou sighed, folding his arms and leaning against the door. "…To be honest, the days that I don't see him outnumber the days that I do. But, since we live together, we still see each other often enough to be content."

"…Content."

"Yes?"

". . . How bland… wait… my mind is registering your seemingly bland words and deciphering such cryptic, dull advice into an ingenious plan…"

"Is it, now?" Kamijou asked, bored. Maybe the idiot could work out the solution to his problem himself.

"…Yes… you said… you live together, so it's okay, right?"

"…AH-!" Kamijou growled, annoyed, glancing over his shoulder before leaning forward to whisper. "You can't move in together, he's the dean's son and your ex-wife's little brother!"

"Thank you for your wonderful, friendship-filled advice. I'll definitely consider it." Miyagi stroked his chin and stared off into space, completely disregarding his subordinate's existence.

"MY ADVICE?! ALL I DID WAS ACCIDENTALLY HUMOR YOU! If you want some real advice, here it is!" Kamijou snapped, annoyed, pulling his superior back when he made to leave. "If he's getting a job and also going to school, then he's doing exactly what someone his age _**should be**_ doing! If you try to smother him with your obnoxious existence, he'll only hate you in the end!"

"…" This seemed to strike something in Miyagi, and he looked taken aback for a moment before he averted his gaze. "…That's true… So what can I do?"

"The same thing I've been telling you to do since I realized you were the complete opposite of everything I thought you to be: Grow up." Kamijou gathered his things, again, taking his much-deserved and highly desired leave.

"…DAMN that was harsh!" Miyagi called after him, annoyed, nudging the door closed after the brunette bastard and sitting down in his seat to sulk.

He let out another sigh, lighting up a cigarette.

.,.,.,.,.,.

As he walked through the parking lot, toward his car, his hand toyed with something in his pocket. He stared at the concrete in front of his feet as he walked, not bothering to glance up until he reached his car. He released the card in his hand and dug around in his pocket for his keys. Realizing they weren't in his left pocket, he switched to his right pocket, but didn't find them there, either.

He shifted his hands under his jacket and reached into his pants pockets, but also found no keys.

Then he remembered he had left them on his desk.

He started back, but he stopped for a moment.

'…Usually this would really piss me off… I'd want to hurry home… Lately, I don't really even care. I've been staying late at work, more often, too… is the reason I was in such a hurry to go home everyday… because of…?"

He reached into his coat pocket again, with a sigh, pulling out the business card Shinobu had given him.

The brat had been recommended for a job working for one of his fathers' college buddies. It was a financial firm, and Shinobu had been working there for nearly a month now.

When the brat had given him the card, (he had been showing it off), he told Miyagi that he could call him or visit him if he wanted to, that his boss was surprisingly lenient.

But…

Miyagi sighed, stuffing the card back into his pocket and storming back toward the office.

Since when did he look forward to stupid Mondays? Monday was the only day he got to see Shinobu lately. Today was Friday, and Monday seemed very far away.

When he reached his office, his hand stopped on the knob.

From down the hall, he could overhear the dean, (what the hell was he doing here so late?!), talking; he spoke Shinobu's name.

Miyagi glanced around before side-stepping a little closer to his superior's office and sneaking into the copier room, pretending to be retrieving some printing paper, but secretly listening in.

_"I think I've finally convinced him to relocate. That apartment he's living at is too far away from everything. It must be a hindrance to Miyagi to have to chauffer him around, everywhere."_

'Since when did I say it was a hindrance?!' Miyagi thought, annoyed, picking at the printing paper's packaging.

_"Yes, I found a good apartment that's perfect for Shinobu. It's located between his college and the firm. He told me he liked the location because of the convenience."_

Miyagi blinked. 'Shinobu would have texted me if he really considered moving, right?'

_"Anyway, he really only has to stay at that apartment until the end of the month. By then, his contract will have expired, and he'll be free to move. Oh, did you hear that he plans on buying a car? He's such an idiot, sometimes. If he moves to the apartment, he won't need a car. Besides, isn't he supposed to be paying us back?! …Anyway, what's for dinner?"_

Miyagi blinked. 'Shinobu-chin really is becoming more and more independent…' He frowned, staring down at the paper in his hands.

He sighed, heading toward his office.

He opened the door, set the paper on the counter, and headed back out to his car with a sigh.

When he got to his car, he remembered, yet again, that he'd forgotten his keys.

.,.,.,.,.,.

Shinobu scrubbed the dishes in the sink clean, smiling with pride when he sat the last, sparkling plate into the dishwasher.

A knock sounded at his door and he glanced over his shoulder, then at his watch.

Arching a brow, he headed to the door before slowly opening it, peering through the crack. He drew the door open, annoyed, when he realized it was just Miyagi. "Why are you knocking, stupid old man? Did you forget where you live or something?"

"You think you're funny, but you're not." Miyagi snapped, entering and tugging at his tie. "What're we having for dinner?"

"I ordered sushi." Shinobu stated. "It should be here, soon. You're late."

"I kept forgetting my keys. NO COMMENTS."

"Alzheim-"

"Speaking of forgetting things…" Miyagi sat down on his couch with a frown. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Okaeri." Shinobu headed back into the kitchen, but Miyagi reached forward, catching him by the arm and yanking him onto the couch to join him. -1-

Shinobu blinked, glancing at Miyagi expectantly.

"Not that." Miyagi snapped, inwardly seething. How could Shinobu act so casual when he was keeping so many secrets from him? Did Shinobu really think it would be a pleasant surprise to have to part ways? Or was he planning on breaking up with him?

…No, that couldn't be it…

Well, it _could, _but it probably wasn't…

"What am I forgetting?" Shinobu asked.

Miyagi frowned. If he told Shinobu what he'd overheard, then Shinobu wouldn't be given the opportunity to tell him himself. Not to mention, if he just misinterpreted everything, then he'd look like an idiot.

Sighing, he just cupped his hand over Shinobu's nape and pulled him in for a kiss.

Shinobu blinked a few times, caught off guard, but eventually, his lashes fluttered shut and he returned the kiss vigorously, rolling his tongue over Miyagi's so his was on top last when he pulled away, smirking, smugly.

"Brat." Miyagi muttered, moving in for another kiss, but Shinobu pushed him away a little.

"…Miyagi… that's not what you were going to say or do. You looked mad. And now you don't. You really wanted to tell me something, right?"

Miyagi frowned. "…Shinobu… how's work going?"

"Stop avoiding the subject." Shinobu frowned. He was noticeably irritated.

"…Bet you're making a lot of money."

"Miyagi."

"Enough to buy your own car, or move, if you wanted to."

Shinobu's eyes widened and he fumed, moving to stand, but Miyagi's hold on him tightened.

"So, do you even know how to drive?"

"Let go of me!"

"Let go of you?" Miyagi glared. "You know, as an adult, my first response should be that of course I'll let you go! But as your lover, you should know that's absolutely- im-poo-sssiiii…"

Shinobu blinked, glare fading, before his eyes widened.

"Ah…" Miyagi had caught himself before expelling those mushy nothings from his mouth- sincere as they were, had he finished, his pride would have taken a serious blow…

"Miyagi…" Shinobu's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "…Miyagi… you talked to my father, right?"

"No." Miyagi sighed, recomposing himself. "I overheard him talking on the phone with your mother."

"…Wait…" Shinobu blinked. "You mean he didn't tell you to talk me into taking that stupid apartment?"

". . . Come again?"

"…Well…" Shinobu stammered, "I thought… just now… weren't you going to try to talk me into moving?"

"…No…" Miyagi stared, just as stupidly. "…Quite contrarily…"

"…" Shinobu sighed. "What did you overhear, exactly?"

"He… said he'd convinced you to move, that my having to drive you around was a hindrance to me or something… then he said you wanted to buy a car… I dunno, maybe some other stuff…" Miyagi thought about it and Shinobu sighed, annoyed.

"Damn that stupid old man, imposing his wants and needs on other people all the time."

"Reminds me of someone I know."

"SHUT UP!" Shinobu huffed. "You should know me better than that, anyway, of course I wouldn't move away from you! If it were up to me, I'd ask you to move in with me, but I know you'd never permit it."

"How romantic. You know real adults can't come up with silly ideas like that." Miyagi huffed, contradicting his own personal feelings from earlier.

"Well it may not be realistic, but I want to be with you all the time." Shinobu snapped. "And I know you feel the same way!"

"It's hardly rational." Miyagi sighed, scratching his head.

"Feelings don't have to be rational, that's why they're feelings." Shinobu argued, leaning into Miyagi and closing his eyes. "Anyway, my father keeps telling me to move to this apartment that's located somewhere between T. Uni and the firm… but I told him I prefer this location because it's more convenient."

"I think he has selective hearing."

"Yeah. Anyway, instead, I opted to buy a car."

"You should really pay your parents back, first."

"I ALREADY DID! HE HAS THE MEMORY OF A GOLD FISH!" Shinobu snapped.

"Selective memory, too, huh?" Miyagi shifted, lying down. Shinobu made himself perfectly comfortable atop his lover.

"Miyagi… did you think I was going to leave you?"

"…I don't know…" Miyagi admitted, annoyed.

Shinobu frowned, burying his chin in Miyagi's neck. "…Miyagi… I know you probably think I'm too young to make real promises or commitments… but you kept your promise and feelings for sensei, since you were young, didn't you?"

"Why you hafta bring THAT up? I've let her go." Miyagi huffed.

"I know that." Shinobu stated, "I'm making a different point- so how about a nice tall glass of shut-the-hell-up?"

Miyagi fell silent, annoyed.

"So, as I was saying… I feel strongly about you, you know. I don't know if you think my feelings for you are irrational, or foolish, or inconvenient, but I feel as strongly for you as you did for Sensei- maybe even stronger. Not to insult your feelings… but, Miyagi… I love you more than… anything."

Miyagi smiled, and though he'd likely never admit to such a selfish feeling; his lover's words warmed him to the core. And yes, they _were _reassuring…

"…So please… next time someone insinuates that I'd leave you- directly or indirectly- know it must be a misunderstanding."

"…It's your fault, you know." Miyagi huffed. "After professing your sincerest of love to me, before, you felt threatened by Sensei's picture and decided to break up, immediately. You weren't even willing to fight for me against a dead woman."

"…" Shinobu pulled away, hurtfully.

How could Miyagi say something so… thoughtless?!!

Perhaps that wasn't so unusual, after all…

"…Miyagi… it's not that I… that's to say… Risako told me that… and at the time-! You, too! You kept saying you'd leave me at the first signs of my loss of interest- you weren't willing to fight for me, either!"

"That's different. I was looking out for you. I've become selfish, though." Miyagi smirked, playfully, wrapping his arms around Shinobu. "Now, I don't care if you fall in love with a famous model, or something, you're mine, all mine."

"You say it too easily and teasingly. I wish you could say something like that more meaningfully, but it would never be meaningful, if you said it, because you don't really feel that way." Shinobu pulled away with a sad sigh.

"…So you tell me not to doubt your feelings, but you can doubt mine all you want?" Miyagi huffed, pulling his arms behind his head and relaxing into the couch, now that the extra weight, that was Shinobu, had lifted and drawn away from him.

"Because I know how I feel about you, and I always do my best to make my feelings known! You, on the other hand… you never go out of your way to show your love…"

"What do you want me to do?" Miyagi huffed. "Trite things like taking you on a stroll through the park? I'm not going to treat you like Kamijou's soft-headed seme treats him."

"Who? What?" Shinobu blinked.

"Kamijou has this boyfriend who's your typical romantic- maybe you should go ahead and go out with him if you want someone to treat you like a woman."

Shinobu fumed.

"I don't know why you'd say something so stupid! Fine, I'll go out with Kamijou-sensei's boyfriend, so you can finally have Kamijou, like you've always wanted!"

Miyagi stared at Shinobu like two bananas had grown out of either of his ears. "…WHAT?"

"You really don't think of me, at all, do you?!" Shinobu snapped, storming out.

"Shinobu- where are you going?" Miyagi asked, annoyed.

"If you did, you'd not have said something so tactless and inconsiderate! You always tell me to grow up and mature, and act more responsible; think logically, and not just jump into things, or whatever-- but you're the one who doesn't think before he speaks! You know, out of all the mean things that have ever been said to me; the most hurtful, thoughtless, and careless things have all been from you!"

"What are you talking about? I never say anything mean." Miyagi huffed. "You're imagining things, to be more dramatic. What about the time Risako made fun of your thing, the first time we'd been properly introduced?"

Shinobu's face flushed beet and he glowered, furiously. "JERK!"

The door slammed after Shinobu left. Miyagi sighed. He wasn't sure what just happened, or how it ended up like that, but Shinobu was upset.

After a moment of reflecting on what he probably should have said and what he definitely shouldn't have said, Shinobu stormed back into the apartment, dropped the sushi that had evidently been delivered while he was outside onto the table, then stormed right back out, shouting: "I don't want it, you eat it!" before slamming the door after himself.

Miyagi sighed.

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Do you usually work on Saturdays?" Kamijou asked as Miyagi sat at his desk, grading papers.

"Nope."

"…You've worked the past three Saturdays, that's why I ask." Kamijou huffed.

"…I switched schedules."

"…To everyday?" Kamijou inquired, arching a brow.

"Don't you have a class to teach, or something?" Miyagi snapped, bitterly.

"I usually take the next thirty minutes to work on papers, but you've actually done all my work."

"Well, I needed something to do."

"I wish you wouldn't have touched my side of the office. I will be asking you where everything is for the next nine months."

"Good, it'll give you a reason to talk to me. I do so enjoy all of our conversations." Miyagi snapped, sarcastically.

"…I don't know how to interpret your current mood, but… you obviously haven't shaved, so I assume you stayed the night… you're also wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday… therefore, I feel obligated to ask-"

"I'm fine, Kamijou. Just some love-troubles."

"What did you do?"

"…" Miyagi stopped grading, for a moment, raising his head to glower out the window in front of him, at Kamijou's reflection. "You bastard."

"You obviously did something wrong-" Kamijou started, but was interrupted.

"Kamijou, what do you do for your guy when** you** do something wrong?"

"…I don't do anything wrong! EVER!" Kamijou huffed.

"Well, what does he do for you when** he** pisses **you** off?"

"…" Kamijou thought about it. "…He doesn't really have to do anything… he usually gets things thrown at him, and then we talk and-"

"Wait."

"Eh?"

"…He usually gets things thrown at him… is that what you said?"

"…Yeah."

"…Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"…Wouldn't someone normally say: 'I usually throw things at him, and then we talk, etc. etc. etc.?' Saying it the way you said it insinuates it's not your fault, when you're obviously the one throwing things."

"…You're about to get something thrown at you."

Miyagi laughed, softly, glad to have something to break him out of his fowl mood.

Kamijou, relieved, headed over to his desk and sat down. "Did the carpet always look like that?"

"Yep. Well, before you started working here, there were hard-wood floors, at one time, but I scuffed them up, so I paid to have carpet put down."

"With your sliding around!" Kamijou scolded. "Like an elementary school child!"

"I slide around in my chair, you're a homo. We all have our bad habits."

"…You're a-!!! Whe-!!! YOU-!!! … Aaeeh… damnit. Forget it." Kamijou sighed. "Anyway, what did you do wrong?"

"I told you, already, I didn't do anything! I just pissed him off with something I said!"

"That's something, isn't it?"

"So offer some advice and then take a drink from… from a nice tall glass of shut-the-hell up!"

"…" Kamijou blinked, confused. "…WHAT?!"

"Shinobu said something like that last night… it flowed a lot better, when he said it."

"…A nice tall glass of shut-the-hell-up, huh? I like it." Kamijou stroked his chin, thoughtfully.

"Who do you have to use it on? Surely you'd never say such a mean thing to that nice guy?"

"The nice guy that shoved you into the wall, by your throat?"

"That's the guy. Hey, wait! He works at a flower shop, right?!"

"…Yes?"

"Has he ever gotten you flowers, before?"

"Nn… once… But it only pissed me off."

"Oh…" Miyagi sighed, head lowering.

Kamijou blinked, understanding why the taller man had so suddenly brought that up. "…But I got him some, once… they sure cheered him up."

"…Maybe I should send Shinobu some flowers… have them delivered to his work…"

"He got a job?" Kamijou blinked.

"…Didn't I just tell you that, last night?!" Miyagi snapped.

"…Oh yeah… I REALLY had to pee, so I really wasn't paying much attention to what you were actually saying."

"Oh. You should have said so, I thought you were just being your typical dick-self."

"I was, but I also had to pee."

"Did you make it?"

"…Make it?"

"To the bathroom."

…

"…Oh… yeah, barely- WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THAT WITH YOU?!!" Kamijou fumed, as he typically did, during their conversations, and as usual, it cheered Miyagi up, even more.

"Kamijou," Miyagi interrupted his subordinate's spazzing, "…Thanks… I think I've calmed down, a little…"

"Why does RILING _me_ up CALM _you _down?!"

"Perhaps it's our different personalities. I'm an extravert, I draw my energy from other people. You're an introvert, your energy is drained by being around people?"

". . . You're not an extravert- don't you hang out at libraries or shut yourself up at home, when you're not at work?"

"…How do you-"

"Every time I call you, you're either at home, or at a library- you know, maybe you should take that kid OUT, sometime. I bet that would cheer him up." Kamijou nodded, thoughtfully. "…Somewhere in another district, though."

"Mm… I don't know… Shinobu has friends, and gets along well with people, I guess, but he's an introvert, too, I think…"

"Yeah?" Kamijou blinked.

"Yeah… what about you? You and that guy go out, a bit, don't you? Shopping and to that family restaurant… is he an extrovert?"

"He gets along really well with people, but he always says he just wants to be with m…" Kamijou caught himself, face flushing. "…FIRST OF ALL, how do you know that about me?! Second of all, stop trying to trick me into giving away information about my personal life!!! Third of all- WIPE THAT FUCKING SMILE OFF YOUR FACE AND GO HOME!"

"Well, Kamijou-tentei, first of all: I know, because we work in the same office, and you talk a lot when you're drunk- second of all: I'm not trying to trick you- I'd never do such a horrible thing. I'm a good person- if you got to know me better, you'd see it, too-"

"Doubt it."

"Now… I guess Shinobu is the same way as that tall guy- he likes to be with me-"

Kamijou mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'I wonder why. I don't get it.' But when Miyagi eyed him, annoyed, Kamijou coughed into his hand.

"Anyway! If you send him some flowers at work, it might just seem like you're sucking up. Me, I sent Nowaki some flowers, randomly, while we were on good terms. And it was slightly congratulatory. This was when we first met, too… but he was very happy… however," He shook the blush off his face, annoyed, "If you get them for him after a fight, he might get annoyed, if you're just doing it to make him not be mad!"

"Mm?" Miyagi nodded.

"So if you're just doing it to put you two on better terms, it'll just piss him off! If he's mad, then you should figure out what you did or said, and think about why he got upset about it, and apologize, accordingly! Don't screw it up, professor!"

"…Why are you so eager to help me, so suddenly?"

"When you two are on good terms, you're around here, less." Kamijou stated, blatantly, as he folded his arms.

Miyagi glared. "…Hmm… well, thank you for your advice, anyway… I'm just going to send him some flowers and tell him not to be pissed off, anymore."

"Idiot!" Kamijou snapped. "I won't give you Nowaki's phone number to the flower shop unless you give it at least one hour of retrospective thought!"

"…You bastard."

"Trust me, professor- it's for your own good!" Kamijou closed the door to the office, leaving Miyagi to reflect.

'Retrospective thought, huh?' Miyagi thought, annoyed.

After uncoiling all the scrolls, as payback, he got started.

The good professor took out a piece of paper and began writing a list, stopping every few minutes to tap his pencil to his paper, thoughtfully:

1st- Shinobu was trying to tell me not to doubt his feelings

2nd- I'm pretty sure I told him that of course I don't doubt his feelings, and that I love him, too…

3rd- Shinobu then went on to tell me that I don't show my affection, enough, which is why he doubts my feelings…

4th- I'm pretty sure I kissed him to show my affection… and told him how much I love him…?

…

Miyagi crumpled up the list, annoyed. 'Alright- he wants me to show my affection… but even that wasn't what pissed him off… what was the last thing I said, before he stormed out? He said something about… the things I say to him are the meanest and hurt the most- then I told him he had a pencil… no- that was me telling him RISAKO said that… I wonder if it was the size issue, or the fact that I- ah… no… didn't I say something like 'go date Kamijou's boyfriend if you want to be treated like a girl,' or something to that extent…? Maybe it was because of his stupid fear of my actually liking Kamijou…'

Kamijou returned a little bit later with a stack of books. "Oh, you're still here, professor?"

"I'm waiting on a phone number from you."

"What phone number? That new book shop?"

"To the flower- there's a new book shop?!" Miyagi got instantly excited before blinking, shaking his head free of selfish thoughts. "I-I mean NO! The flower shop your stupid boyfriend works at!"

"…Why are you- oooohh… right… did you reflect?"

"Yes, Kamijou-sensei, I thought very hard about my actions and decided I won't do it, again."

"…You sardonic bastard."

"I also want your help."

"I already helped you! Go away! Have you just been sitting here?! What's THIS?!!" Kamijou pointed at a pile of uncoiled scrolls.

"The scrolls all came untied."

"TAKE THIS AND LEAVE!!!" Kamijou handed over the phone number.

"But I also need your help!"

"I'll clean it all, you just go home!"

"Not that, it's not my mess, it's yours."

Kamijou's jaw dropped.

"I need you to insult Shinobu while he's around, so I can defend him in front of you, then insult you, so he realizes how much more I care about him than you."

"…" Kamijou glowered daggers at the professor, and continued moving his glare from the dark haired man to the mess the bastard had made. "…Why would he actually think you CARE about me?"

"Same reason your overly possessive toshishita-seme is always jealous of me, I guess."

". . . YOU TRIED TO KISS ME! AT LEAST *HIS* FEARS ARE BASED ON SEEMINGLY CONCRETE EVIDENCE!!!"

"Maybe Shinobu is concerned because I'm just so cute."

"GET OUT!"

"What about helping me?"

"OF COURSE I WON'T DO SOMETHING SO IMMATURE! GET OUT AND START CONSIDERING RAISING MY PAY, OR I'LL GO STRAIGHT TO THE DEAN AND LAUNCH A FORMAL COMPLAINT!!!"

"Kay, I'll just tell him about that little mess I had to clean up."

Kamijou's eye twitched. "Then I'LL tell him you're boning his son!"

". . ."

"HOHO!!! YOU CAN'T LORD ANYTHING OVER ME, ANYMORE!!!" Kamijou felt the world lift from his shoulders.

"I'll post this on the internet." Miyagi raised a video tape and Kamijou blinked, leaning closer to look at it, confused. It just had a date written on it…

"…What is it?"

"You _**do **_realize there are security cameras in the library?"

Kamijou's eyes widened and his face drained of all its color.

"…" Miyagi locked it back away in his drawer, content. "See you tomorrow at two o'clock PM. The park should be fine."

"…I'm thinking of transferring to another university…" Kamijou sank into his seat.

Before closing the door behind himself, Miyagi added: "By the way, I have a copy, so don't bother breaking into the desk."

.,.,.,.,.,.

**AN: **yeah, that got fairly cracky toward the end, and the majority of this chapter focused on Miyagi and Kamijou, but the next chapter will be Shinobu-centric!

-1- Okaeri means 'welcome home/back' in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

.,.,.,.,.,.

**Test Subject: Adulthood**

**Chapter 3**

**True or False?**

**Adults are considerate individuals**

.,.,.,.,.,.

Shinobu sighed as he tapped fingers against the counter. This job was boring. And he hated getting paid to stand around doing nothing.

He loved his father very much, but as he stood, watching the clock's minute hand hold still for what seemed like an eternity, he began loathing the bastard.

He was the one who'd helped him to get this job, after all…

And why was Miyagi being such a dick, lately?

Shinobu had hoped that the brief time apart would only strengthen their bond. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that… then again, Miyagi was a professor, and if there was one thing the good professor complained about it was unnecessary absences.

Frowning, Shinobu sat down in his chair and turned to see if there were any incoming documents that needed processing. Seeing two, he worked them both within a span of four minutes, and then went back to being bored.

"Excuse me."

Oh shit! A client!

"Sorry about that!" Shinobu turned, smiling, brightly. "How may I… help… you…?"

Shinobu fell silent. The client was an extremely tall, extremely attractive man with what appeared to him to be the perfect male physique. He was gorgeous- and he was holding some beautiful roses.

The man smiled, pointing at Shinobu's business cards. "I'm looking for this person, Takatsuki Shinobu, is that you?"

"I'm him…" Shinobu blinked. "Those flowers are a delivery for me?"

"Yes." Nowaki smiled. "…They're from Mitsuhashi University's Professor Miyagi Yoh… and there's a note, if you'd like." He handed the bouquet over and read over the note. "…It's not very touching, though." He admitted with a sympathetic smile, handing over the note.

Shinobu blinked, glancing at it. "…Quit being pissed off, I love you…"

"…Yes... there really isn't anything very subtle about that man…"

Shinobu blinked, looking up. "…You know him?"

"Through my lover. Are you and professor Miyagi lovers?" Nowaki inquired.

"…Yes…" Shinobu flushed, a bit, lowering his gaze. "…You must be Kamijou's lover, then."

"You know Hiro-san?" Nowaki smiled.

"The bane of my existence? Yes, I know him…"

Nowaki's smile faded. "Why do you say that?"

"…It's nothing…" Shinobu handed the flowers back. "I appreciate your coming all the way here, but I don't want them."

"…Are you sure? If I take them back, it'll look like I got rejected." Nowaki teased, smiling.

Shinobu flushed a bit, eyes widening as he looked up, swiftly. "Ah-!! I mean… you can throw them away or something… it's just… I'm allergic…"

"You don't seem allergic… in fact, you seemed quite happy, before I mentioned Hiro-san… is there a reason behind that?"

"…" Shinobu averted his gaze. "It's nothing. There's nothing going on between them."

"…Why would you say that?"

"…" Shinobu sighed, "I said it's nothing."

"…" Nowaki frowned. "…Well… I have to head off to the hospital… are you sure you don't want these?"

"…" Shinobu took them back, frowning. "…I'll keep them. I'll stuff them under his door."

Nowaki laughed. "Well that's one way to reject someone."

"Why are you going to a hospital? Is it really okay to waste this trip when you need to get there?"

"Ah- no! It's alright. I work there, in the pediatrics division."

"Oh… still, I'm sorry you wasted a trip." Shinobu stuffed the flowers carelessly into his backpack. It made Nowaki a little sad…

He sighed.

"What?" Shinobu huffed.

"…I was very careful not to damage them when I walked over here, that's all." Nowaki stated. "Have a nice day."

Shinobu blinked, watching the man leave. Had he just unintentionally been a complete asshole? Oops.

"Shinobu, who was that guy?"

Shinobu stiffened, eyes widening as Risako approached his counter.

"Risak-?"

"That guy was drop dead gorgeous…" Risako stated.

"Yeah…"

Risako blinked, glancing at him.

"…Err… I was really jealous, since he's so tall..."

"Oh." She smiled. "Why did he bring you flowers?"

"Florist." Shinobu stated, zipping up his backpack.

Risako blinked before she busted up laughing.

Shinobu flushed deeply, feeling instantly on edge. "What?!"

"Boys really have no idea how to treat flowers." She stated, stopping him from cutting off the head of a rose as she unzipped the bag and carefully lowered the bouquet, then zipped it back up. "Who sent you flowers?"

"…One of the girls from my class."

"Really? Is she your girlfriend?" Risako teased.

Shinobu cleared his throat. "Greeetings, sir or madam, are you interested in opening a Bank of Japan line of credit, today?"

Risako smirked. "Shinobu has a giiirlfriiiiend."

"I absolutely don't. I actually lied to get out of a date with this girl by pretending to be deathly ill, so she sent me 'get well soon' roses."

"Awww, what's wrong, Shinobu? Wasn't she pretty?"

"Her boobs were two different sizes."

Risako's jaw dropped.

"So did you want to open a line of credit?"

"I came to see you looking cute in your business suit."

Shinobu flushed, again. "I don't look cute! I look professional!"

"So cute…" She swooned, fakely.

"…Go away."

"I also need to deposit this." She handed over a check and Shinobu took it, annoyed. "…Who's this from?"

Risako slapped his hand, annoyed. "Client confidentiality."

"Sugar daddy, huh?"

"You brat."

"They spelled your name wrong, I can't take it."

"What do you mean they spelled my name wrong?" She took it back, studying it. "…It's fine…"

"It says Miyagi Risako. It should be Takatsuki Risako."

"Ah, that? It's still technically Miyagi." Risako handed it back. "I haven't changed my name, yet."

"What?! Why not?!" Shinobu fumed.

"It hasn't even been a year, Shinobu… give me some time, would you?" She huffed.

Shinobu blinked. "…Hey…?" He asked, as he deposited her check.

"Mm?" She blinked.

"…Do you still…" He trailed off when she glanced at her purse. Her phone was ringing.

"Hello? Ah. I'm visiting my brother at work for a moment, I should be heading over, soon. Sorry to make you wait. Please give me about twenty minutes." She hung up, tossed her hair over her shoulder and tapped her fingernails on the counter. "Shinobu, hurry up, I have an important date."

"Important date?" He blinked.

"It's an obligatory business thing."

"…Isn't that called being a prosti-"

Shinobu winced as a few of his bangs were tugged on. Risako glowered at him.

"Your customer service skills need improvement!" She snapped.

"Mm…" he glared, pulling away, tears springing to the corner of his eyes.

Risako sighed, releasing his hair and glancing, again, at his backpack. "…You can still be cute, though."

"…" He flushed, glancing over at the rose petals which had spilled to the floor and on his backpack due to his rough stuffing of the bouquet inside. His drawer opened and he put the check away, glancing at the back to make sure she had signed it. "Did you need any cash back?"

"No, thank you… do you have any gum?"

"I have a mint."

"Yes, please."

"But you should have thought about that before-byuu!!!" Shinobu glowered as his cheeks were smashed together.

"MINT, PLEASE."

"Is there a problem here?" The manager approached, suddenly, and Shinobu and Risako blinked, glancing over at her.

"Sorry to be inappropriate. I'm Takatsuki Risako and this is my little brother." Risako smiled, elegantly.

"Ah." The other woman also smiled. "I see. I was concerned that one of my employees was being harassed."

"Your concerns were warranted."

The woman chuckled, obligatorily. "Well, Shinobu, you've been getting quite a few guests, but very few customers."

"I'm also a customer." Risako stated. "On second thought, Shinobu, go ahead and take twenty out of my account."

Shinobu took the check back out of the drawer, annoyed, studying it to make sure there was enough before putting it back. The manager snagged it back out.

"She needs to put her phone number on here."

"I know her phone number…"

"The bank doesn't."

"…Oh…" Shinobu handed it back to Risako, who jotted her telephone number onto the check, annoyed.

"…Very good." The manager headed off.

"…She seems nice." Risako smiled, taking the money back from Shinobu.

Shinobu eyed her.

"She's a bitch." She muttered, as soon as the bank manager was far enough not to hear.

Shinobu smirked. "She's okay. She has a creepy crush on me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. She keeps accidentally groping me."

"That's sexual harassment… even if you like it."

"I never said that, now get lost before she asks me to stay late, again."

"I'd quit if it were me in that position. Man or woman, a groper is gross."

"Mmm… it's good enough money to where I don't mind what could be an accidental squeeze."

"_Who's_ the prostitute?" Risako slid the cash into her purse.

"Where will you be, tonight?"

"Mm?" Risako blinked. "On a date, like I said."

"Where?"

"Oh… a restaurant, why?"

"…Be careful."

"Aww, Shinobu…"

"Shut up! All I said is to be careful!"

"Sure thing, Shinobu." She smiled, heading out. "Forget the mint. I'll buy a pack of gum on the way."

He huffed, glancing at the floor and kicking some petals toward the trash receptacle.

…Stupid Miyagi.

.,.,.,.,.,.

Kamijou exhaled, sharply, annoyed out of his mind. "…What am I supposed to say?"

"'Quit being such a brat.'"

"And you're gonna say what, now?"

"'Shinobu isn't a brat! He's extremely mature, and intelligent, and-'"

"Am I getting paid for this?"

"WHAT?! NO! I'm blackmailing you!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Mm… it sounds too fake, though… how about you just put a move on me when he comes in, and I'll push you away?"

"…I can't do that."

"Why not?! I do it to you, all the time!" Miyagi snapped. The two were in their office, brainstorming different methods of getting Shinobu to understand how much more Miyagi cared about him rather than Kamijou.

"ISN'T THAT WHAT GOT YOU INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Just a simple gesture, that's all I ask!"

Kamijou raised his middle finger and Miyagi slapped it away, raising something else, warningly.

Kamijou glowered at the copy of the video.

"Fine…" He muttered, "When's he coming over, next?"

"He's mad at me, so I don't know… but I sent him those flowers-"

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"He'll be touched, perhaps."

"Perhaps?! Did you send a note, at least?"

"Yeah."

"What'd it say?"

"Uuuuh… Roses are red, violets are blue, there's no one I love more than Shinobu."

"…That's trite… but something tells me you just now made it up."

"Pretty fast, too. That would have been good, though."

"It's transparent! You probably wrote something stupid like: 'Stop being mad at me, it's annoying' or something like that."

"I wrote: 'quit being pissed off, I love you,' for your in-for-ma-tion!"

"…UGH…" Kamijou buried his face in his hand. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine. Shinobu should be getting off, soon. I'll swing by and pick him up."

The two blinked when they heard the doorknob twist.

"…Is that him?" Kamijou muttered, softly.

"Maybe. Put the moves on me."

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh, you two are still here?" The dean opened the door and both men paled in the face.

"G-gakubuchou!" The two chimed, in unison.

"Wow, you two sure are dedicated… are you cleaning the office?"

"No, I'm waiting for a deadline to clean the office." Miyagi replied, too honest for his own good, when it came to all the wrong things.

"…" The dean smiled, fondly at him. "Of _course _you are. Well, and Kamijou, too. Are you two working on something in particular?"

"We're looking for something."

"Eh?" The dean blinked at Kamijou.

"The key to the office- we can't find it and don't want to just leave without locking up." Kamijou informed him.

"…Oh? Aren't those the keys, right there?" The dean pointed.

"…" Both men glanced over and then at each other, then at the dean.

"Oh man! The last place we would have looked!"

"Right in clear sight!"

"Thanks so much, sir!"

"That's not too transparent." The dean laughed. "Regardless, I'm glad I've caught the two of you, I've been meaning to ping you!"

"Mm?" Kamijou blinked.

"Grade point average is too low in the lit department, this year. Pass a few more of the students who are trying their best. No objections, Kamijou. That's all." He waved. "I don't know what you two are plotting, but it better not be an absurdly difficult test."

"…But-!!!"

"Of course not, sir!" Miyagi smiled. "I'll lecture Kamijou on how to go about focusing on the key points."

"Excellent!"

"Bullshit!" Kamijou whined once the dean had taken his leave. "…If the students don't pay attention, they shouldn't pass!"

"Then make it a tad easier on them." Miyagi huffed. "Like me? I demand attention wherever I go. So my students love me and pay attention to me, so they pass more easily."

"…They don't love you because you demand attention; they love you because you pass them even though they're idiots."

"I don't! It's just that when there's something I know is important, _I change my voice a bit, like this,_ and it's so funny because you always see them all hurriedly taking notes!"

"…Then they aren't listening to everything! Only the stuff they know they'll be tested on!"

"Excuse me, but maybe you shouldn't doubt my methods, considering our positions?"

"You got your position by boning the boss' daughter."

"…" Miyagi glowered, raising the video, again, and Kamijou groaned, drooping.

"I'm sorry, I take it back…"

"Harumph." Miyagi folded his arms, tapping the video against the wall, gently, as he leaned on it. "As for Shinobu… I think it'd be best if I just sat him down and explained everything."

"Really?!" Kamijou gasped, excitedly.

"…But I've already _tried, _and it doesn't seem to work…"

"…Then… I'll talk to him! Arrange a one on one!"

"I don't think it'd be as effective… but if you insist." Miyagi considered this suggestion.

"Good. Have him come by tomorrow." Kamijou instructed.

"He has a job, so he can't… I'll ask him to come by on his day off."

"Fine. Just let me know, ahead of time."

"Aaww, Kamijou, you're so great! I really owe you one!"

Kamijou gawked as strong arms wrapped around him from behind, tugging him backward.

"Gyaa… professor!"

"Remember the last time we were here, together, this late?" Miyagi smirked.

"How can I forget when the evidence is poking me in the back?!" Kamijou snapped, trying to pull away from Miyagi and that damnable video.

Suddenly the door swung open and Shinobu stood, fuming. "And how long ago was THAT, Miyagi? Yesterday?!! Day before?!!"

"Shinobu!" An oblivious Miyagi smiled, happily before gawking as the ruined bouquet of flowers hit him in the face.

"Now that I've caught you red handed, just ADMIT it, would you?!" Shinobu fumed. "Stop leading me on!"

"Hey." Kamijou snapped, suddenly, arms folded.

"Shut up!" Shinobu snapped back.

"No. Hear me out, or you really will be just a brat, as far as I'm concerned."

Shinobu glowered. "I don't care what you thi-"

"THIS is what I was talking about!" Kamijou grabbed the video from Miyagi, suddenly, annoyed. "It's called blackmail. I wasn't implying anything else, at all. Every time you see him on top of me or touching me, it's typically because of the office being a mess. Look, we'll clean it and if you get him to destroy all copies of this tape, I'm sure the weird touches will stop."

"Ah—noo! That's not a good idea!!" Miyagi gawked as Shinobu took it, confused, looking it over.

"What the hell is it?"

"The thing that was poking me in the back, just now, and the only reason I don't beat the shit out of this idiot, every time he lays a finger on me. He may have some weird kinks, for all I know, but as far as our relationship is concerned, it is strictly sadist superior and innocent subordinate."

"Public sex is NOT innocent!" Miyagi snapped.

"PUBLIC SEX?!!" Shinobu ground his teeth together, furiously.

"…" Miyagi covered his mouth as Kamijou glowered at him.

"Would you be QUIET about it?! What if the dean is still here?!"

"That's it! Miyagi! We're THROUGH!" Shinobu snapped. "Don't text me, don't call me, don't come by my school, I never want to see you again, ever!"

"Don't lie." Miyagi huffed. "Even if I were some kind of weird pervert at work with my co-workers, we still love each other, Shinobu, but that's all nonsense, anyway-"

"I know it's nonsense!" Shinobu fumed. "Why would a jerk like you love someone like me, anyway?! But you didn't have to keep leading me on, like that!" He turned, storming out of the office.

"…You need to choose your words more wisely, professor." Kamijou snapped. "What kind of idiot are you?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just put the moves on me!"

"Neither of us knew he'd be coming in here!"

"As soon as the door twisted-"

"That was the dean!"

"Oh yeah… that woulda been awkward…"

"Yeah, idiot, we had no indication this brat was gonna barge in here until it happened!"

"Then you should just put the moves on me, all the time!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"GREAT!" Miyagi threw himself onto the couch, annoyed. "What do I do, now?"

"Just arrange the one on one!"

"He said he'd never talk to me, again!"

"Can I go home, now that this farce is over with? … Oh shit …Does he still have that video?" Kamijou paled, suddenly.

"Yeah, why? You think he'll watch it?! He's not a WEIRDO like YOU. You LIKE being watched, don't-"

A pile of books became Miyagi's gravesite.

.,.,.,.,.,.

Shinobu ran hurriedly toward the bus station. Heading to the maps, he tried to decide on where he should go. If he went to his apartment, Miyagi would be right next door. Likely as not, he'd probably try to contact him…

Sighing, he continued studying the various maps and schedules before blinking. The hospital… that's where that florist guy who was supposedly Kamijou's boyfriend worked…Shinobu lowered his gaze to the ground, thoughtfully. He'd been so rude to the guy… maybe he should stop by and apologize. If nothing else, it would buy him some time…

Making up his mind, he paid for a ticket, snagged it, picked up his backpack, and darted toward the appropriate bus.

Boarding, he glanced around. There weren't all that many people on board. There were even a couple of free seats. Sitting in one of them, he glanced at the video in his backpack. He wondered what type of made-up bullshit it was before zipping up his bag so he wouldn't have to look at it.

When he arrived at the hospital, he headed inside. Frowning, he realized how foolish this little trip of his was. He didn't even know the guy's name…

However, he didn't doubt his own abilities and resources. When he wanted something, he usually got it.

He approached the receptionist's desk with a small smile.

The woman behind the desk glanced up, tiredly. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone who works in the pediatrics division."

"Yes?" She blinked. "We have quite a few pediatricians…"

"This one is extremely tall and has another job as a florist."

"…Sorry, I don't like kids, so I have no clue."

"…Kamijou Hiroki. That's the name. Please call Kamijou Hiroki to the front… it's a family emergency."

"…Alright." She shrugged, picking up her phone and pressing a button. "…Kamijou Hiroki to the receptionist area, please. Kamijou Hiroki, receptionist." She hung up. "You'll have to wait, over there. My shift's over, I'm heading out."

"Thank you very much." Shinobu swallowed, hoping his plan would work. There was a possibility that Nowaki wouldn't even hear it. Sitting, he waited for about ten minutes before frowning. This was a stupid idea, after all.

"Hiro-san?" He heard that same voice from earlier call and then his face lit up as Nowaki passed him. "Hiro-san?"

"Excuse me!" Shinobu stood, and Nowaki glanced at him, blinking.

"…Hello, there…" Nowaki stared.

"I'm sorry. I asked the nurse to call Kamijou Hiroki, since I knew you'd come, but didn't know your name."

"…Hiro-san is not here?" Nowaki was had a look that read 'does not compute.'

"No… I just didn't know any other way to get a hold of you."

"Oh… aren't you that bank teller, from before?"

"Yes. I had to apologize to you… it seems kind of foolish, but I… I felt really bad about the way I… acted around you, earlier, and I wanted to formally apologize."

"…I see… I don't remember you acting inappropriately, but I apologize that you felt so bad that you came all the way out here… the buses will all stop running, soon, if they haven't already… aren't you a bit young to be out?"

"No! I mean… I'm fine…"

"How will you get home?"

"Um…" Shinobu trailed off. "I'm pretty resourceful… it should be fine…"

"…But…" Nowaki stared. "…There're no buses…"

"…I'll give my father a call…"

"Oh, good. Let me know if you need any assistance. We can arrange for a cab or something. Ah- my name is Nowaki, by the way. Kusama Nowaki… I'm so sorry you felt so bad that you had to come all the way out here."

"You told me you were trying to be very careful with the roses… right after I inconsiderately stuffed them into my backpack… you looked really sad."

"…Oh…?" Nowaki blushed a bit, smiling. "I'm terribly sorry… I don't remember, at all…"

Shinobu flushed, miserably. He felt like an idiot… bothering this guy at work, who he didn't even know…

"…Are you really Kamijou Hiroki's lover?" Shinobu asked.

"Eh?" Nowaki blinked. "Ah… yes, yes I am." He smiled, blushing even more- more happily, this time.

"…You… have you ever seen him interact with Miyagi at work?"

"Eh? Ah…" Nowaki thought about the handful of times he'd been to Kamijou's work place. The first time was within a month of his returning from America. That bastard professor had called him some ridiculously stupid English nick-name, and said something about his wrinkles or something… then there had been that same evening, when the asshole had almost kissed Hiro-san… but everything after that didn't seem as questionable… He'd returned that manila folder and Miyagi had teased Hiroki, and there was one time when he'd come to bring Hiroki's cell phone to him and the two were arguing about a book that neither of them liked, anyway, which had been quite humorous… theeen… there was a time when he'd walked in on his lover pelting books at the bastard for setting off the fire alarm with his smoking…

"…Yes…" Nowaki blinked. "A couple of times… they mostly bicker, lately."

"Lately?"

"…Ah…" Nowaki laughed, nervously. "Why do you ask?" He inquired, recalling that when he'd delivered the flowers, earlier, Shinobu had mentioned something about them not having a special type of relationship- which really only raised suspicion that they very well may…

Suddenly that afternoon visit was starting to come back to him- he'd delivered the flowers which the Mitsuhashi University professor had ordered, and indeed Shinobu had made him feel a bit sad with how he mistreated the roses…

"…Because every time I walk in on them," Shinobu replied, "they're not bickering! They're feeling each other up…" Shinobu felt like the worst person in the world for telling this to Kamijou's boyfriend, but this guy seemed terribly nice… and he didn't want the poor guy to end up finding out, later, without warning, like he had.

"…Feeling each other up?" Nowaki blinked, a tad shocked at this revelation.

"Kusama Nowaki to the pediatric ward. Kusama Nowaki, pediatrics." An announcement sounded and Nowaki blinked.

"…I'm sorry… I've shown a really ugly face to a complete stranger… I'll let you get back to work, please pardon me." Shinobu bowed, politely, and hurriedly left.

Nowaki blinked, hurrying back to work.

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Ah, Nowaki!" Tsumori smiled. "There you are."

"What's going on, sempai?" Nowaki inquired.

"Just called you up here to tell you to go ahead and go. We're overstaffed- for once."

"Eh?!" Nowaki blinked.

"Yeah… I hate this tyrannical bastard's way of running things. He's such an idiot- he should pass the scheduling off onto someone less busy." Tsumori started rambling about everything he hated about their superior, throwing a few profanities into the mix, but he caught himself. "-Oops, sorry… go ahead and get going. Say hi to that 'kawaii' Hiro-san for me." Tsumori muttered, feeling his jaw in memory of the thrashing he'd received.

"Ah… yes…" Nowaki turned, hurrying off to find Shinobu.

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Asleep?" Shinobu snapped into his cell phone as he waited outside, shivering, slightly, in the cold. "What do you mean he's asleep?"

"He's an old man." Risako huffed. "So he's asleep… why, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing. I just wanted to tell him goodnight and thanks for helping me land the job."

"Did you get raped?"

"EH?!" Shinobu gawked at the phone.

"That manager earlier. If she raped you, I can come get you." Oddly, there was no teasing tone in Risako's voice, only an overly protective sisterly tone.

"With what? If you took dad's car, ooooh, he'd be sooo mad."

"I wouldn't take his car, I could bring a cab, and I'm sure he'd be less mad if he knew his son had been raped."

"I didn't get raped!" Shinobu snapped, annoyed. "The very notion is just silly!"

Well… that wasn't completely true… Miyagi had definitely violated him after they'd first met… though it wasn't really 'rape,' per se… well, maybe it was… but not really… ACK! Why was he inwardly defending the cheating bastard?!

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I'll call him tomorrow, thanks."

"Sure… goodnight, Shinobu."

"Night." He hung up and frowned. "…Maybe he should just swallow his pride and ask Miyagi to pick him up…

Like hell.

"Takatsuki-kun!"

Blinking, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Takatsuki-kun." Nowaki smiled. "I remembered your name. The note said something horribly stupid, too, it's all coming back to me, now…"

"I thought you at least recognized me…?" Shinobu blinked.

"No… I read your nametag." Nowaki pointed, smiling.

"Eeh?" Shinobu glanced down at his nametag, which contained the name of the bank, his position, and his name. "…Ah."

"Were you able to get a hold of your father?" Nowaki asked, politely.

"He's asleep… I'll have Miyagi pick me up."

"But aren't you angry with him?" Nowaki laughed, softly.

"…It's fine. I'll figure it out."

"…" Nowaki frowned. "…You hungry? I can treat you to dinner, if you'd like."

"…" Shinobu was caught off guard by this sudden offer. "…It's okay. You don't have to pity me…" He turned and Nowaki frowned.

"What did you mean when you said that they always feel each other up?"

"It's nothing." Shinobu dodged the inquiry, yet again.

"…Is it?" Nowaki asked. "Seems like it really upset you."

Shinobu blinked as his stomach growled. Flushing, lightly, he averted his gaze as Nowaki laughed.

"Let's do dinner."

.,.,.,.,.,.

**Test Subject: Adulthood**

**Chapter 3**

**True or False?**

**Adults are considerate individuals**

… **Trick Question**

.,.,.,.,.,.

**AN: **Thus ends chapter 3… The end should be 4 or 5… We'll see, when I get there, haha. Look forward to chapter 4 on July 15, 2009.


	4. Chapter 4

.,.,.,.,.,.

**Test Subject: Adulthood**

**Chapter 4**

**True or False?**

**Adults are Mature**

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Then, this customer demanded to speak to my manager, so I told him I was the manager, gave him a slight discount, and we kept him as a customer… but that's the most unethical thing I've done, so far." Shinobu stated, playing with his food. "Being a pediatrician, I don't suppose you've done anything unethical?"

"I almost got in trouble for watching one of the children sleep for too long… luckily my theory on irregular sleeping patterns proved to be true- for about a week everyone treated me like a creep." Nowaki laughed, nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Shinobu gawked. "That sounds horrible! Weren't you discouraged?"

"Not really… when I know the truth behind a situation, I don't care much if others misinterpret it."

"That's how people should be." Shinobu agreed, taking in a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"I think our generation is getting a bit better at being slightly less self-conscious… though, in some ways, it's good to be so, I think." Nowaki stated.

Shinobu frowned, swallowing his food. "…I don't know about that. Sometimes I feel like I'm too self-conscious… it bothers me…"

"I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing to be self-aware… you just have to learn to balance-"

"Yeah, yeah." Shinobu sighed. "…You know, I really like your type. You're direct, like me."

"Being straight-forward is the best way to effectively communicate your wants, needs, and to convey your feelings, in my opinion."

"You keep saying things like 'in my opinion,' and 'I think,' why is that?" Shinobu huffed. "Doesn't it go without saying?"

"Tacking those afterthoughts onto the end of a sentence reassures the listener that you are only stating an opinion. Some people express their thoughts and opinions as though they are facts, and often-times it annoys or offends others. While you and I are alike in that we're more direct with our thoughts and feelings, I find myself not wanting to offend others- in that sense, I suppose I'm a bit too self-conscious." Nowaki smiled.

Shinobu sighed. "You're a great guy… that Kamijou devil guy doesn't know what he's got."

Nowaki smiled. "You seem so self-conscious about a lot of things, including, but not limited to your relationship with that professor from Mitsuhashi, but when you think about it, he's a thirty five year old man, and you're…?"

"Nineteen." Shinobu mumbled.

"…Right." Nowaki smiled. "While I'm sure this fact causes extensive trepidation, I'm equally certain that most of the time when there's a large age gap between lovers, it's the older party who's more afraid of losing the younger party- a lot of older or middle-aged people like younger people because of their youthful vigor and overall essence- it's quite desirable, so to say…"

"That's looking at things a little shallowly, don't you think?" Shinobu rested his chin on his arms and sighed. "…It's weird… I know our feelings are real, but you can't even see feelings, right? What I DO keep seeing his my Miyagi with his hands all over YOUR Kamijou."

"…What do you mean when you say that?" Nowaki whimpered, pouting. "You keep saying those things, but I don't understand…"

"It's nothing." Shinobu turned, sharply, averting his gaze guiltily.

"I'm sure you're misinterpreting…" Nowaki sighed.

"…Well, he gave me this… I wonder what it could be." Shinobu sighed, pulling a tape out. "But the things he says and his actions… is it really possible that they're all so easily misinterpreted?" Shinobu sighed. "…Public sex… how can THAT be misinterpreted?" He glanced at the title on the video. "…Library… June f-"

Nowaki's eyes widened and he grabbed the video so suddenly Shinobu flinched.

"What's wrong, Kusama-san?"

"…This is… THIS IS…" Nowaki's face went red as he bowed his face, embarrassedly. "…I understand, now… you surely misunderstood, Takatsuki-kun…"

"Why? What is it?" Shinobu blinked.

"To prove my theory, I might have to watch it…" Nowaki mumbled. "However… I'm fairly certain that this video includes a love-making session between me and Hiro-san in the university library…"

Shinobu gawked. "HAH?!"

"Well, that's what it has to be… it would make sense… Nowaki sighed. "Then that professor has been blackmailing Hiro-san with this… I'm sure…"

Shinobu blinked. "He did say something about blackmail, I think…"

"He did?" Nowaki sighed, annoyed.

"…Alright… then I guess the best route to take would be to confront Miyagi about it, directly." Shinobu sighed.

"…Yes… and I'll confront Hiro-san." Nowaki sighed. "About everything you not-so-subtly insinuated, and this blackmailing business…"

"I'll pay my half of the bill." Shinobu stated, suddenly, pulling out his wallet.

"…How about I get this one?" Nowaki smiled, setting his credit card on the table. "And you can pay for the next."

Shinobu blinked before smiling. "Sure. But next time, let's do lunch… They have great lunch specials."

"Sounds good." Nowaki smiled. "And Takatsuki-kun?"

"I have a somewhat childish idea that I think may help you in getting your point across far more blatantly than using your mere words."

"…Let's hear it, then." Shinobu said, quietly.

.,.,.,.,.,.

When Nowaki returned home, Kamijou was lying on the couch, reading. Smiling, Nowaki closed the door behind himself. "I'm ho-" He was cut off by a pillow to the face.

The pillow dropped out of his line of vision to be replaced with an irritated looking Kamijou.

"Idiot! Where the hell were you?" He demanded. "You're LATE! Even for a late shift!"

"Sorry, Hiro-san, I met a very interesting young man today." Nowaki smiled and Kamijou's furrowed brows crinkled even more, his jaw dropping.

"What do you mean you met a guy?!"

"A younger man, a college student." Nowaki smiled.

"…So what? I prepared dinner and everything!"

"I ate, sorry…" Nowaki laughed, a tad nervously.

Kamijou's eyes grew wide, and his brows furrowed even more. "YOU TOOK HIM TO DINNER?!"

"I believe you know him." Nowaki backed up a bit, eying his lover's fingers which were inching slowly toward a book on the couch's armrest.

"A student?" The fingers paused.

"Not one of yours- rather, let me start by asking if you know what this is." Nowaki raised the video from earlier and Kamijou blinked, glancing at it and reaching for it on automatic before gawking, veering away as though it were the plague itself. "Wh-where d-did you-?!!"

"A young man named Takatsuki Shinobu-kun gave it to me." Nowaki smiled. "He was quite upset… I want you to know that he came to see me at the hospital to apologize- see, earlier today, I delivered some flowers-"

"With a horrible note… right…" Kamijou sighed, annoyed. "Professor Miyagi ordered them earlier- I gave him the number to the florist shop… so you delivered them?"

"Yes. He was a tad rude, I suppose, so then he came to apologize as I was getting off work. I took him to eat and then he gave me this. I believe he's misinterpreted some of your conversations with your superior or your superior's behavior and believes that the two of you have some sort of relationship…"

"…Ugh… of course you'd meet him. I'm cursed." Kamijou groaned, taking the video. "He didn't watch it, did he?"

"Am I out of line to inquire as to whether there is any truth to his anxieties? Hiro-san?"

"He's crazy!" Kamijou snapped. "I mean, duh! He's in love with that idiot professor! And yeah, sometimes it may SEEM like we've just ended up in compromising situations, but there's really absolutely nothing going on between us- except work! … Sometimes." He scoffed, sitting down and opening the case and setting the video up to be watched.

"…But… what about that same night… before the incident in the library, as your superior was so kind as to tape and use to blackmail you with, he almost-"

"Who cares what he almost did or didn't do?" Kamijou snapped, waiting for the video to start. "Please let it be a bluff…" He grumbled to himself.

"…I care." Nowaki muttered. "That boy cared."

"About what?" Kamijou wasn't paying attention (as usual). Nowaki sighed, annoyed, sitting down next to Kamijou and folding his knees, wrapping his arms around them and waiting.

"Hello." Miyagi's face appeared on the screen. "If you're watching this, then you've obtained a copy of one of my fake library videos. The library doesn't have a camera. What're you, stupid? See you at work tomorrow… unless it's a Friday… in which case- see you at work on Monday… unless it's a holi-" Kamijou pushed eject and threw the video across the room, furiously.

"THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL FUCKING HILL HIM!"

"Hiro-san." Nowaki huffed. "When you calm down, I'd like to have a serious conversation with you."

"What about?" Kamijou pretended to recompose himself and Nowaki arched a brow.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kamijou inhaled deeply, then sighed. "WHAT?"

"…Hiro-san, there's nothing between the two of you, is there?" Nowaki asked, seriously. "And don't just brush it off or deny it without hesitation. If there's even a smidgen of a chance that that man has feelings for you, I want to know! If he has made passes at you, I want to know! If he was using that video as blackmail against you, I want to know about it!"

"…" Kamijou stared at him, annoyed, and Nowaki fumed.

"Hiro-san! AT LEAST **PRETEND **TO THINK ABOUT IT!"

"I don't have to. That idiot and I are incompatible to the core." Kamijou muttered, annoyed. "He's more like an annoying older sister figure."

"…Then what about what Takatsuki-kun said about him touching you?"

"He's a touchy feely person." Kamijou shrugged. "He doesn't touch me inappropriately… I mean… you know…" He pointed at his crotch and Nowaki huffed.

"And the blackmail?"

"Yep, that part's true. Not gonna defend that bastard when it comes to that."  
Nowaki sighed. "…But you're happy at work, right?"

"…" Kamijou blinked. He worked for the worst boss in the world, had the worst students in the world, and it wasn't as though he made a hell of a lot of money…

But…

"…Yeah…" Kamijou muttered, hesitantly. "…It's not perfect, but… I like it."

"…Alright." Nowaki smiled, a bit. "Good."

.,.,.,.,.,.

Miyagi sped down the road, nervously, glancing from side to side. Finally, he spotted Shinobu leaning against a telephone pole, playing with his cell. He pulled up beside him and reached over, opening the door.

Shinobu glanced up from texting and snapped his cell closed. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Thanks for contacting me." Miyagi snapped, sitting properly in his seat as Shinobu climbed in.

Closing the door, the teen got situated.

"Buckle."

"I know." Shinobu snapped, pulling the seatbelt across his lap and clicking it into its slot. "…Drive."

"I know." Miyagi huffed, taking off.

They drove in silence for a bit before Miyagi sighed. "…Look, what you saw was a misunderstanding… and I need that video back."

"Miyagi… about the other day…"

"Yeah- that, too." Miyagi sighed. "…I'm sorry… about the things I said… I know you did some immature things when we first met… but it's not like I didn't do things I wasn't proud of… we've both done stupid things, and embarrassing things, and we still love each other… and we haven't been together all that long, but we've still matured a lot more than most couples do in such a short time… we've grown together, and become close, and… the other day when I scoffed at the idea of moving in together… the truth is, that's really what I want, too…"

Shinobu's eyes widened.

"And… about the rude comment I said about not wanting to treat you like a girl or whatever- that was stupid… because all you were asking me to do is show you that I care about you… thing is… I can't show you when we're out in public- things like holding hands, holding each other, even just talking affectionately are frowned upon… and when we're alone together, you're so cute and I love you so much, I just want to… do… you know… _with you…_ so… but…" He trailed off, flushing, a bit.

Shinobu brought his knees to his chest, hugging them close and listening earnestly as his lover spoke.

Miyagi licked his lips, glancing at Shinobu out of the corner of his eye to pick up on any reaction, but his lover was just sitting there, quietly. So he continued, as he pulled off into an alley and parked.

"…I do understand your feelings… I want you to know that… and it's… not like I mean to ignore you or make you sad… so I hope you don't ever make you sad… I count on you to be the more direct and open one between us, so… if you want something… to hold my hand, or lean on me, or anything like that… just go for it… oh- but then you'll be annoyed if I don't make the first move…" He grumbled, scratching the back of his head, flustered. "…The thing is… the reason I don't do stuff like that when we're partaking in mundane activities like watching TV or eating… is… if I touch you… I don't think I'll be able to stop touching you… or stop doing embarrassing things… so…" He paused, trailing off when Shinobu suddenly leaned against him.

Miyagi was silent as he watched his lover for a moment, those large, somewhat shaky eyes just staring out in front of him; out the windshield, into the darkness. Rain thumped gently against the glass of the windshield and windows.

His light lashes lowered every few seconds when he blinked, and he just sat there, cheek pressed lightly against Miyagi's shoulder. He could both see and feel the heat to the teen's face.

Slowly, he twisted the key to the car, shutting it off before unbuckling himself, then Shinobu, reclining the teen's seat all the way back and pressing his lips over his.

Shinobu's lashes fluttered closed, remaining shut, this time as his somewhat trembling hands rose and his quivering fingers clenched gently at the back of his lover's shirt.

Miyagi had missed the feeling of his shirt pulling slightly tighter as his lover clung to him while they made love. He had missed the soft sounds the teen made while trying to hush himself while Miyagi brought him pleasure, and had missed the much louder sounds the teen made when he could no longer hold back, even more.

"The flowers were trite and unappreciated…" Shinobu whispered into Miyagi's ear when the man began mouthing his neck.

"Brat." Miyagi muttered, pulling the teen's blazer open and thumbing his nipple through the white fabric of his shirt.

"Mn…" Shinobu bit back a moan, glowering up at the older man. "Pervert."

"You don't have to state the obvious." Miyagi smirked, reaching between the teen's legs and fondling him through his slacks.

"Nnh!" Shinobu shut his eyes tightly, again, drawing his lips in and biting them, doing his best to refrain from moaning.

For a moment, the hand left his heated nethers, but Shinobu listened for a zipping sound and as soon as his pants were undone, that hand slipped into them and slid easily into the briefs.

"Spread 'em."

"Miyagi…" Shinobu mumbled, quietly, spreading his legs and thrusting as Miyagi began massaging his balls. "…I want to ride…"

Miyagi sat up in his seat, slid it back, and made it recline, lying down and undoing his own belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks.

Shinobu sat up, sliding his pants down to his thighs, his cock springing to attention as soon as the briefs slid off, freeing it from its slightly sticky confines.

"Already hot and sticky for me, huh?" Miyagi smirked. "Unfortunately I don't carry lube in the car, so go ahead and slicken me while I slicken you."

Shinobu huffed, climbing carefully onto his lover's lap and placing his hands on the steering wheel, annoyed. "You sure this is going to work? Kinda cramped…"

"Well I can't wait. Dunno about you…"

"No… me, either." Shinobu looked around on the steering wheel. "…With my car, you can push the steering wheel in and out."

"Mine, too. Button on the underside. Other side." He pointed and Shinobu ducked down, pushing the button and sliding forward, yelping in a somewhat panicked tone. Miyagi snickered and Shinobu glanced over his shoulder, glowering.

"Shut up!"

"It worked out perfectly." Miyagi smirked, sliding a finger into his mouth and lathering it with saliva before poking Shinobu in his asshole, a tad roughly.

"Mmn…" Shinobu shut an eye, brows furrowing. "Jerk." He glanced down at Miyagi's stiffening cock and moved a hand from the steering wheel and onto the seat beside his lover's thigh. He kept the other hand on the steering wheel and leaned down, mouthing his lover's cock, whole; thinking it'd be nice if Miyagi would yelp to compensate for his own shrill little cry.

Miyagi didn't yelp, but he did moan, uncontrollably, and Shinobu felt pride in that. He held his breath and dipped deeper, swallowing once before pulling back so he wouldn't gag, then he braved another attempt, swallowing twice.

He moaned against Miyagi's cock when he felt his lover's tongue slide into him and squirm about, a bit.

He felt a strong, warm hand wrap around his cock and begin pumping, torturously slow. His legs parted as much as the pants would provide, since they clung to his lower thighs, and he went down on his lover, again.

"Mmm…" Shinobu pulled all the way back, letting the thick cock pop out of his mouth for a moment and he licked at the head. "I think you're slick enough… aaah… and as hot as it is to have your tongue inside- I prefer your cock…"

"That so?" Miyagi mumbled against Shinobu's asshole before flicking his tongue against it a few times. "Fine. I guess you're nice and wet back here… and up here, too." He pumped gently at Shinobu's dick before running the pad of his thumb over the head.

"Mmm…" Shinobu flushed. "Now. NOW."

Miyagi laughed softly at his lover's impatience. "Alright… Be careful. Sit up." Shinobu did as told, carefully sitting before turning slowly. He sat up a bit and reached between his legs, feeling around a bit for Miyagi's cock before finding it and standing it up, properly.

"Ready?" Miyagi asked.

"Yeah…" Shinobu relaxed for a moment before inhaling and dropping; impaling himself on his lover's cock.

Miyagi slid his arms around Shinobu's middle and pulled the teen tightly against him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I missed you." He admitted.

Shinobu's face lit up, (not that Miyagi could see), and he blinked a few times before shutting his eyes and hugging Miyagi back. "…Stupid… Miyagi…" He raised his hips (with a bit of prompting from his horny lover), and then slid down again, groaning softly when the head of his lover's dick nudged his prostate. His muscles clenched around Miyagi and he began breathing heavier.

"Shinobu-chin…" Miyagi grumbled, running a hand along Shinobu's smooth stomach to his chest and rubbing, affectionately. As usual, anything seemingly sweet coming out of Miyagi, whether it be words or actions, turned sour. The man tweaked Shinobu's nipple, a mischievous grin spreading on his face. Shinobu glowered.

His lover was far older; a fact he would never be permitted to forget (until they were 100 and 117, as Miyagi had teased him once), but the man could display the most boyish looks, sometimes. Even Risako had made note of it, at one point before he had gotten to know Miyagi very well- he had looked forward to seeing those faces for the longest time… now that he got to see them almost each time the two were together, he held conflicting feelings pertaining to them.

Yes, they were adorable- but they typically meant something mean was going to happen to someone; and that someone was typically Shinobu.

But he still loved the man.

…

Another tweak.

…

For the _most part,_ anyway…

Placing his hands against the back of the car seat he began bouncing, moaning softly here and there when the man's cock filled him and pressed into just the right spot.

He leaned his forehead against Miyagi's as his eyes closed, brows raising slightly as the sounds of their love-making filled the car. His panting and soft moans; Miyagi's heavy breathing and occasional grunts and groans; and, of course, the squishing sound of Miyagi's cock filling up his ass and the slapping of flesh against flesh.

Suddenly he felt fingers on top of his, then sliding between, holding his hand tightly.

His eyes opened and he peered into his lover's dark midnight blue eyes.

Miyagi had been watching him for the longest time; a habit the man had, while pleasuring the teen, that Shinobu wasn't certain made him feel happy or embarrassed.

Perhaps a combination of the two…

Leaning in and shutting his eyes again, Shinobu kissed Miyagi, who bucked his hips harder against the bouncing teen. The man's free hand slid between their stomachs and grabbed hold of Shinobu's slick cock, stroking it roughly and sporadically.

Shinobu's tongue rolled over his and he forced the man's tongue into his own mouth, smirking into the kiss. It was rare that he'd gain the upper hand, but when it occurred, it felt great.

And then Miyagi's hand abandoned the teen's arousal and tweaked his other nipple, causing the teen to break their kiss with a small squeak in surprise. The teen's glower still didn't work- but Miyagi would pay for that.

Shinobu reached behind Miyagi's head and gripping his fingers in the black spikes, tugging gently and exposing the man's neck to him. He sucked gently on Miyagi's Adam's apple before worming his tongue down into the crook of the man's neck and biting; not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make Miyagi shudder. As soon as he felt the man tremble beneath him, Shinobu began sucking.

He fully intended to leave a mark.

"Amazing…" Miyagi muttered quietly as he began stroking Shinobu's hair. Shinobu slid his free hand up to grab at Miyagi's wrist, and placing the man's hand over his swollen cock.

Miyagi laughed softly. "Always so direct, both with your words as well as your actions- I love you."

"What's so amazing?" Shinobu whispered against his ear before nipping at the lobe and tugging, gently.

"That you can bounce so fervently while still performing other tasks like kissing, biting, or jerking." Miyagi whispered back as he continued stroking Shinobu in time with their thrusts. Their hands which had been holding up to this point parted and they held onto one another, readying to climax.

"Miyagi… I love you." Shinobu panted, bowing his head and bouncing harder, muscles clenching tighter and tighter as he drew nearer to his climax.

"I love you, too." Miyagi whispered, gripping at the teen's sides and arching his back as he came inside. Shinobu continued riding out their orgasm, the squishing sounds of Miyagi's thick cock filling Shinobu and forcing out any excess cum aroused them both, slightly, but they were spent.

Shinobu panted before raising a hand up to the back of Miyagi's head again, tilting Miyagi's head up (Miyagi had leaned back, tiredly as he tried coming down from his high), and pressing a final, passionate kiss to the man's lips, nipping at his lover's bottom lip gently as they parted, then letting go and burying his head under Miyagi's chin.

"I missed you…" Shinobu whispered. "I don't want to be mad anymore."

"Me, either." Miyagi whispered, running his fingers through Shinobu's short, dirty blonde strands.

Shinobu pulled back and continued breathing a bit heavily before he braced himself; hands on Miyagi's shoulders. He raised up a bit, uncomfortably, (while having sex, the uncomfortable position in the car seat was bearable, but now it was starting to bother him). A car seat was nowhere for post-coital relaxation, no matter how utterly desirable. Lifting his hips, he moaned softly as Miyagi's cock slid slowly out of his relaxed hole and sank limply against Miyagi's firm lower abdomen. Semen spurted gently from the abandoned hole and the gooey substance ran slowly down the teen's ass and then crept slowly down his inner thighs.

Miyagi's cock hardened again. "Crap."

Shinobu huffed. "Let's go home and do it some more, there… before a cop comes driving by…" He grumbled, squirming into a comfortable position on Miyagi's lap, despite his suggestion.

Picking up on this instantly, Miyagi smirked. His hands moved to Shinobu's sides and slid up and down a couple times.

"You know you'll kill me one of these days."

"How so?" Shinobu huffed.

"Every time you do something cute it draws me nearer and nearer to my impending doom."

"Why do you say things that I don't understand- that no one could possibly home to understand?" Shinobu sighed, annoyed. "Annoying old man with your incoherent babble…"

Miyagi reached down, grabbing his and Shinobu's cocks together and stroking.

"Come here." Miyagi purred and Shinobu leaned forward, kissing Miyagi sweetly and reaching between them, fondling both sets of testicles as he started bucking his hips against the man's.

Both men grunted and groaned and moaned and whimpered until they both came together; on one another; and collapsed into one another.

Miyagi took Shinobu's hand and laced their fingers as they both calmed down for the second time in the span of about thirty to thirty five minutes.

Panting, Miyagi pushed Shinobu up and away from him, caressing the teen's cheek, sadly.

"Get in your seat." He huffed.

Shinobu smirked. "Next time, we'll do it in my car."

"_Sit_."

Shinobu smirked, moving to his seat and arching his back, pulling his pants up, properly and grimacing at the disgusting feeling of clothing himself when he knew he was messy down in his crotch.

Miyagi tucked himself away, too, before taking a few moments to recompose himself. He glanced at Shinobu, frowning. "Do I have anything on my face?"

"Anything like what? You didn't suck me off, and there wasn't any cum in my ass until you put it there."

"…Such a crude little shit when you don't have to be cute anymore."

"Whoever said I try to be cute?" Shinobu grumbled, buckling up. "It comes naturally."

"Hmpf." Miyagi buckled up, too, after fixing his seat and steering wheel. He turned and looked over his shoulders as he backed out of the alley, then drove off down the road, headed home.

They drove in silence for a bit and Shinobu squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with the wetness in his pants.

"I only asked if I had anything on my face since you do."

Shinobu gawked at his lover, leaning up to look in his mirror. Miyagi's face lit up with that boyish grin again and he reached over with one hand, pulling Shinobu into him.

"…Liar." Shinobu muttered, embarrassed, but he got comfortable resting against Miyagi's side. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a comfortable sleep.

.,.,.,.,.,.

**Test Subject: Adulthood**

**Chapter 4**

**True or False?**

**Adults are Mature**

Answer: Not necessarily

.,.,.,.,.,.

.,.,.,.,.,.

FIN

.,.,.,.,.,.

_**Epilogue:**_

The next day, Shinobu awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Annoyed, he grabbed for it and tumbled out of bed. The alarm clock fell off of his night stand, bouncing off of his stomach and onto the floor, still beeping, loudly.

Groaning, Shinobu curled up, grabbed the alarm clock and smashed his palm into the snooze button as hard as he could before chucking it onto the bed. He got to his knees and curled up into a fetal position.

"…Pain…" He slooooooowlyyy got up onto the bed, then sat, then stood, moving carefully before glancing about. His and Miyagi's clothes were strewn about all over the floor, the towels they'd shared after their shower last night were also crumpled on the carpet.

Scanning over the room once more, his eyes brightened when he saw what he'd been searching for. The note had evidently been placed under the alarm clock, because now it was on the floor. Picking it up, he read over it.

Shinobu, I didn't want to bother you because you looked like you were sleeping very soundly, and I couldn't bear to disturb you… actually, I tried shaking you violently quite a few times in an attempt to wake you; but to no avail. Breakfast is waiting for you on the table. Have the best day possible!

Love Miyagi

PS don't add this note to your creepy shrine of crap I give you- destroy it- no paper trail, remember! (Heart).

Shinobu huffed, crumpling it up and heading to his closet, opening a small box he kept hidden in the small dresser he kept in his closet and tossing the note in on top of the pile of other miscellaneous Miyagi paraphernalia, including, but not limited to, the first pack of smokes he'd tried to hide from the man, some other notes Miyagi had written him, small gifts he'd bought for him when he went to the store, and a God-awful tie Miyagi had bought Shinobu that Shinobu couldn't bear to throw away but also never really wanted to wear.

He locked the box back up, stuffed it back in his drawer, covered it with some winter clothes, and slid the drawer closed.

"AHA, now I know where the secret stash is."

"GAH-!" Shinobu jumped, slightly, spinning around and glowering at his lover. "When did you get back? … You had to have left, already- it's noon!"

"I was in meetings all morning and decided to stop by here on my way to work- want a lift to school?"

"I don't start for two hours- take me to your university for lunch. I'll catch a bus from there to my school."

"Sure, get ready- hurry up."

.,.,.,.,.,.

Miyagi entered his office with a sigh before blinking. "…What're you doing here?"

"Ah-!" Nowaki glanced over his shoulder with a smile. "Good afternoon, professor Miyagi."

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Kamijou huffed, arms folded.

"Meetings…"

"…Meetings?" Kamijou blinked. "Oh that meeting I wasn't… there were multiple meetings?"

"There were two… the second wasn't so much a meeting as it was a networking session." Miyagi huffed. "What's with Kusama-kun?"

"He just stopped by to bring me lunch… since I forgot to bring one." Kamijou muttered. "Did you eat in the meeting?"

"Yep."

"Takatsuk-kun, nice to see you again, so soon." Nowaki smiled when he noticed Shinobu.

"Kusama-san, you, too!" Shinobu smiled back.

Miyagi did a double take. "Do WHAT? Ah-! You must have delivered the flowers I ordered…?" He glanced up at Nowaki, who smiled.

"Yes… I also shared dinner with Takatsuki-kun, last night."

"…What?" Miyagi blinked.

"Kusama-san and I are going to be friends from now on!" Shinobu perked, slinking an arm around Nowaki's and giving Miyagi a meaningful look. "…How's that?"

". . ." Miyagi blinked a few times. "…Oh… if you're going to become friends, then… that'll be great." He smiled.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Shinobu, Nowaki, and even Kamijou, who Nowaki had filled in on this little ploy, all stared at the man like he was an idiot.

And in fact he was.

"You don't care at all, if I go touching other guys, do you?" Shinobu fumed, annoyed. "You, who gets ticked if I hang out with my straight guy friends, or random girls, you don't care that I'm hugging on Kusama-san, who is gay?!!" The teen fumed and Kamijou backed up a bit. Nowaki wanted to back up, nervously, as well, but Shinobu absent mindedly tightened his grip on the man's arm.

"Mm?" Miyagi blinked. "…After all that we went through last night… I'm going to trust you."

Shinobu calmed, noticeably, blinking. "Huh?"

"I want you to trust me… so I should trust you… and I know how much that guy loves Kamijou… more directly related to me; I know how much we love each other… so I'm going to try not to worry anymore."

"Also he saw right through your plot." Kamijou muttered. "And knows that if he pretends it doesn't bother him, you'll not try it again."

"Is that so?!" Shinobu fumed. "My intent is for you to stop touching Kamijou the devil!"

"Then say it to me, directly." Miyagi huffed, folding his arms. "Fine, okay? I won't touch porcupine Kamijou, anymore."

"Porcupine?! Who's the porcupine?! Doesn't this kid match that description the closest with his glares?" Kamijou pointed at Shinobu who stiffened, then turned, glowering at him.

"No, you're definitely the porcupine with that attitude!"

"Eh…" Miyagi's eye twitched.

Nowaki frowned, too.

"Run along to class, brat."

"FINE! Miyagi, see you at home- Kusama-san, let's catch lunch."

"I'm in the mood for fish, today." Nowaki stated, heading out.

"WHAT?!"

"HEY!"

"Lunch is a big NO!" Miyagi snapped.

"Nowaki, where in the hell are you going?!"

"I owe him since he bought me dinner last night." Shinobu snapped. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to stop me from repaying kindness or debts of any kind."

"Like I give a flying fu-!"

"See you at home, Hiro-san!" Nowaki waved before heading out.

Both professor as well as associate professor were left glowering after their lovers.

"…Trust, trust." Miyagi sighed, heading to his desk and slinking down, obviously sulking.

"…" Kamijou glanced at him. "Oh yeah… speaking of trust… I got this back." He raised the video and Miyagi eyed it.

"Did you watch it?"

"…Why would I watch it?"

"I dunno… to test the validity."

"Is it not what you claim it is?"

"Yep. Speaking of which, I want you to make copies of-"

"YOU BASTARD! OF COURSE I WATCHED IT!!!"

"Oeeew…" Miyagi fell silent, brow twitching. "…That one is just a decoy."

The video holder hit Miyagi square in the face.

"BASTARD." Kamijou slammed the door as he headed off to his next class.

.,.,.,.,.,.

"Did you guys patch things up?" Nowaki smiled down at Shinobu, who huffed.

"…Yeah… for the most part."

"…Well…" Nowaki smiled, looking up at the clearing sky. "…Sometimes that's the best you can hope for… is for everything to be going well- for the most part."

"What happened with that video? Was it what you thought?"

"The situation was as I'd thought, but the video was a phony."

"Nice… sorry about him."

"It's alright… I think that our friendship may make him think twice about touching Hiro-san, and that's nice… but… let's be friends for real, Takatsuki-kun."

"Yeah." Shinobu smiled, sighing. "…Whenever Miyagi gets mad, jealous, or possessive… even though things can be rocky for a bit… they always turn out pretty nice."

"…" Understanding exactly what the teen meant, Nowaki laughed, softly. "Same here."

**AN: **The place it left off at was a nice place to stop- but since I intended to end the story in this chapter, I figured I'd wrap things up among the different pairs- haha. Hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
